Magnet fasteners or clips are well known in the art and are often utilized to fasten body panels and automobile interior trim piece panels, such as a headliner, to the body or chassis of a vehicle. Such fasteners must allow for articulation in order to accommodate manufacturing tolerances and/or irregular body contours so as to provide proper fastening.
This document relates to a new and improved magnet fastener assembly that incorporates a carrier having a body including a magnet seat with a conical bottom wall and an outer rim wall.